


Winters Fortress

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, General fluff, Mentions of France/Russia, pillow forts, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms are one of the few things that scare the strong Katya, but Elizabeta is more than prepared to keep her from fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that i did for the Rarepair secret santa on Tumblr. My recipient enjoyed it very much so I decided to share it here : 3

Beds can be used for many things.  
   
While they're primarily used for sleeping, they can also be sat on, eaten in, napped in, and decorated as if said decorations weren't going to be taken down within roughly 12 hours.   
   
Beds can also come in various styles, such as hammocks, nests, futons, and canopy beds. Ones of the canopy type were the absolute best for blanket forts, as Elizabeta had discovered years ago as a child They have high points that were good to drape blankets over, and what else would one honestly need?  
   
Elizabeta prepared the fort around Katya, who was sitting in the middle of their bed as a heavy rain pounded against the windows of their apartment. Her eyes tightened in an attempt to calm herself from the storm outside.  
   
Noticing her change, Elizabeta spoke up. "Don't worry, hon. The fortress is nearly finished and I'll be able to protect you from anything that scares you, my princess." she exaggerated while working.  
   
Katya looked up at Elizabeta, trying to glare and refuse a smile at the same time. "Oh my fair knight, pray the dragon doesn't eat you alive." came the response, simultaneously proving that covering her ears weren't really working.   
   
Having finished, Elizabeta knelt in front Katya, stroking her hair out of her face with a small smile. "Being eaten would only be worth it if i had the chance to see your pretty face before death." Elizabeta managed out before laughing with her girlfriend. Katya leaned in for a kiss just before another explosion-like-sound of thunder filled the room as well as her ears. She jumped back to the kneeling fashion she was in, covering her ears again. The sounding of thunder seemed to compliment her comment. 

Sitting in the fort gave both of them an amount of ambient silence and both of them to think. 

“I don't like the size of this fort.” began Katya, to which Elizabeta responded with an exaggerated pouting face. “It's too big. There's too much space inside and not enough space to excuse cuddling.”

Her explanation made Elizabeta think before getting up and quickly leaving the room while exclaiming “I've got it!” and soon came back with a pair of noise-canceling headphones. With a little force, the headphones were on Katya's ears and Elizabeta was pulling her off of the bed. “Come on, we need the living room.” She said before pulling her down the hall and to the living room.

After placing a blanket and then Katya in the middle of the floor, Elizabeta set to work on the new fort. Love seats in the room were used for the structure, as well as decorative screens that gave the fort extra height. The coffee table was used to give the impression of a theatre booth, or perhaps a window sill. When the structure was done, Katya looked around her and at Elizabeta.

With a smile, Katya took off the headphones and replied to her work. “This is good.” and smiled. 

“Hold on, I'm not done yet.” Elizabeta said turning on the T.V. Music from Levi & Kimmy sounded from the speakers, drowning out the thunder that went off simultaneously. Startled, Katya looked to Elizabeta who was leaving the room for the kitchen. “I'll be right back!” she yelled from the other room. “Don't worry, I've got this covered.”

Minutes later, hot chocolate with whipped cream was brought in, followed by slices of cake. “I know how thunderstorms are. Your senses get overwhelmed, especially .” the lightning, and the way the air changes. Maybe what you need are distractions.”

Katya sat and considered it. “Only if you're next to me, Eliza.” she replied smoothly while extending her arm from inside the fort. 

After serving the plates on the coffee table, Elizibeta crawled into the fort while trying not to dismantle it and got close to Katya, using her as a pillow while they watched their show. “Is this better, hon?” asked Elizabeta as she started eating her cake.

Katya lifted her cup before replying “Much better. Is it safe to assume you made that cake while I was out today?” 

“Yes it would be.”

They sat and watched various cartoons together before falling asleep in the fort later that night, forgetting the plans they had for tomorrow.

/

The potatoes were being pulled out of the oven just as Natalya walked into the kitchen with Lili following behind. “It smells good in here... When did you wake up?” Natalya asked Katya, who was working with the eggs.

Katya looked up as she thought about the answer. “About an hour and a half ago? Maybe? We didn't sleep in the bedroom so we didn't hear our alarms. We stayed up late watching TV during the storm.” She whisked the eggs into a scramble after saying this as Lili slipped out of the kitchen during the small commotion Elizabeta and Katya were in. “How about you, sister? How have you and Lili been? Have you heard from Ivan recently?”

The answers were pondered momentarily before Natalya answered. “We've been fine, jobs are hectic and we still find time for each other. Ivan is still in France with that Frenchman of his. They seem to be doing fine, and he said something about studying there.” She stated with certainty as Lili returned to the kitchen. 

“What about you Lili, how have you been lately?” asked Katya as both she and Natalya looked to her. “I've been fine. Works been alright. But I have a question about you two.” Elizabeta and Katya looked to her curiously. “Who built the fort in the living room? It's nice.”


End file.
